The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0067’.
‘CIDZ0067’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has green colored, decorative-type inflorescences, dark green, glossy foliage, excellent strength and uniformity of plant habit, and a flowering response of 8 weeks under short day conditions.
‘CIDZ0067’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2008 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Colombia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘A8327’, having white decorative-type flowers with a green center, and larger flower size than with flowers of ‘CIDZ0067’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0067’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B2493’, with white and green decorative-type inflorescences that are somewhat smaller in size and develop more disk florets when compared with flowers of ‘CIDZ0067’.
The resultant seed was sown in March 2011 and grown in Gilroy, Calif. ‘CIDZ0067’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2011 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0067’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.